Question: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Ishaan sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$4$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Ishaan also earns a $$30$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Ishaan wants to earn at least $$64$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
Answer: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Ishaan will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Ishaan wants to make at least $$64$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $64$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $64$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $4 + $30 \geq $64$ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $64 - $30 $ $ x \cdot $4 \geq $34 $ $x \geq \dfrac{34}{4} \approx 8.50$ Since Ishaan cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $8.50$ up to $9$ Ishaan must sell at least 9 subscriptions this week.